


Wedding Day

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette pays homage in her own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/gifts).



Janette walked in, quietly taking a seat at the back of the church. She knew heads were turning; she was in a beautiful black dress, cut and tailored to her form in that exquisitely fashionable way she preferred, her hat boasting the simplistic black netting that gave evolutionary credence to age old veils.

None of that mattered. She was here, in this city that had seen so many changes in her life, and this little event was happening. In her own warped manner, it mattered to her to bear witness to this day, out of homage to the man that had braved her club... stupidly, perhaps... several times.

Up in front of the priest, a girl had grown to a woman, and while a mother sobbed softly to the side, no father had been there to give the child into the keeping of her husband. That death had struck Nikki hard, she knew, contributing to the withdrawal that had come after a certain fateful night with a certain....

And there she was. Janette smiled slightly across the way to the former coroner, wearing careful make-up to look the age she never would be. It bent so many rules, but Janette would say nothing. They each had come to pay honor to Schanke's daughter's day, because Nicholas was not able to.

Rules could be damned for this event.


End file.
